Recuerdos de un ayer
by Mireia-Black
Summary: Aaaah!gritó James asustado al ver a Lily parada frente a la puerta mirándolo fijamente yo...bueno yo...ya sabes...yo...por favor Lil déjame leerlo imploró James de rodillas frente a su esposa
1. Diario

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling_

_**Summary:**_ Aaaah!gritó James asustado al ver a Lily parada frente a la puerta mirándolo fijamente yo...bueno yo...ya sabes...yo...por favor Lil déjame leerlo imploró James de rodillas frente a su esposa

**

* * *

**

_**Cap. 1 : El diario**_

-Lily donde esta mi túnica nueva!- gritó un hombre de cabellos color azabaches y ojos almendrados a su esposa

-Esta en donde la dejaste ayer James- fue la respuesta de una linda mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos de un verde intenso

-Qué es eso Lil?- preguntó James al entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa y verla con un pequeño libro forrado de terciopelo negro con detalles en color dorado

Era una habitación bastante acogedora con una gran cama frente de un gran ventanal que daba a los hermosos jardines de la mansión Potter.

-Es mi diario- fue la respuesta de Lily

-Diario?

-Es algo que usan los muggles para poder expresarse y contar los sucesos que les pasan en la vida

-Ah!... ¿y tu desde cuando lo tienes¿que escribiste¿me nombras a mi¿y a Sirius¿Remus¿y que hay de Hogwarts?

-Jajajaja, tranquilízate James

-¿Me dejas leerlo?

-Hoy no, ya es tarde, Mireia y Sirius nos deben estar esperando

-Esta bien...tu adelántate que yo busco el regalo y vamos

-De acuerdo- dijo Lily mientras salía de la habitaciónTe espero en la sala

En el momento en que Lily salía de la habitación James corrió hasta en donde se encontraba el libro y justo cuando lo iba a abrir...

-Lo sabia

-Aaaah!-gritó James asustado al ver a Lily parada frente a la puerta mirándolo fijamente yo...bueno yo...ya sabes...yo...por favor Lil déjame leerlo imploró James de rodillas frente a su esposa

Lily suspiró, sabia lo terco que era James y si no lo dejaba leerlo iba a estar todo el camino a la casa de Sirius molestándola

-Esta bien- dijo Lily resignada

Apenas dijo estas palabras y James ya estaba con el libro abierto en sus manos...

_Querido diario..._


	2. Recordando

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling_

* * *

**Cap 2:Recuerdos**

-Lily apresúrate que se hace tarde!

-¡Ya voy mamá!gritó Lily desde su habitación¡solo falta mi bufanda!

Era un día frío en Privet Drive todas la casas estaban teñidas de blanco gracias a la nieve que había caído la noche anterior.Lily Evans se preparaba para su 7° año en hogwarts. Sin duda el mas difícil y duro de todos.Sin embargo, para ella no seria problema, no por nada era la mejor alumna de todo el colegio. Ese año habia sido nombrada prefecta junto con Remus Lupin. Aun recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado el día en que recibió la carta que se lo informaba, esa noche habian hecho una pequeña fiesta con sus padres para celebrarlo

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo una agitada Lily cuando bajo rapidamente las escaleras

-Bien súbanse al auto- dijo el señor Evans

Después del largo viaje llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾.

-Lily cariño cuídate mucho-dijo la señora Evans abrazando a su hija

-Si mamá no te preocupes- respondió Lily correspondiendo al abrazo

-Suerte hija

-Gracias papá

-Despídanme de Petunia de seguro que no quiere ni verme

-Hija tu sabes como es Petunia solo necesita acostumbrarse

-Si...supongo dijo Lily.Bueno ya me voy los veré en las vacaciones de invierno y prometo que les escribiré todos los dias

-Adios cariño

-Te extrañaremos

-Adios!

Con esas ultimas palabras Lily se despidió de sus padres .Al cruzar la plataforma pudo ver a muchos chicos de todas las edades y ahí, a un lado estaba el tren que la llevaría a su ultimo año en hogwarts.

-Lily!

Al escuchar su nombre Lily se dio vuelta y pudo ver entre la multitud a la muchacha que habia gritado su nombre.

-Mireia- exclamó Lily abrazando a su amiga

-Te extrañe mucho

Mireia Jhonson o solo Mir para sus amigas una joven sin duda muy hermosa con su cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos celeste tirando a azules, buen cuerpo, alta y delgada. Era muy divertida y buena amiga, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor no estar cerca. Conoció a Lily en su primer año en hogwarts. Es hija de una pareja de magos adinerados y muy reconocidos aunque a sus padres no les importaba la pureza de la sangre.

-No me escribiste en todo el verano Lilian- dijo Mir con cierto dramatismo

-Lo siento es que no tuve tiempo

-Hmm...será mejor que nos apresuremos o no encontraremos un compartimiento libre

-Tienes razón...por cierto que significo ese hmm

-No es nada...por cierto Lil cariño

-Dime

-Por si no te diste cuenta...se nos esta yendo el tren!

-Ahhh! Corre!

* * *

-Todo fue por tu culpa Lilian!

-No me culpes a mi quien fue la que se quedo hablando!

-Tu!

-Tienes razón- dijo Lily suspirando

-Oh vamos Lily no te deprimas se que eres terca, atolondrada, controladora, mandona, gritona, estricta, sabelotodo pero aun así eres mi amiga y te quiero

-Oh...muchas gracias...creo

-Mira en ese compartimiento esta Marian

-Pero tambien estan...

-Los merodeadores

-¿Y que hacemos? preguntó Lily

-Creo que deberíamos ir con Marian

-Hmm...

-Genial Lily y luego te quejas de que lo hago yo

-Oye! Yo no me queje

-Ah no

-Deja el sarcasmo a un lado quieres?

-Eso no fue sarcasmo!

-Claro que lo fue!

-No lo fue

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Lily, Mireia!

Cuando Lily y Mireia dejaron de discutir se dieron cuentas que mas de la mitad de los alumnos que habia en el tren habian salido de sus compartimientos para ver quien hacia tanto escándalo. Claro que tambien estaban incluidos Marian y los merodeadores

-Marian me alegra verte!- exclamaron Mireia y Lily

Marian Taylor.Una chica muy bonita. Pelo castaño oscuro y ojos celestes. Su madre era bruja y su padre muggle. Era una chica alegre y divertida también una de las mejores alumnas de hogwarts. Era la encargada de parar las peleas entre Marian y Lily

-Copiona- susurro Mireia

-Dijiste algo?

-No...para nada

-Eso si fue sarcasmo

-Quieres dejar eso ya!

-Ya basta las dos! debería darle vergüenza a ambas

-Si mamá- dijeron Lily y Mireia al mismo tiempo

-Deja de copiarte!

-Yo no me estoy copiando, tu te estas copiando!

-Dejen de discutir!

-De acuerdo

-Esta bien

-Al fin te inventas algo

Justo cuando Lily iban a empezar una nueva pelea Marian las empujo dentro del compartimiento

-Valla...a ustedes si que les gusta llamar la atención-dijo un joven de cabellos negro-azulado y ojos grises

-Nadie te preguntó Black- exclamó enojada Mir

-Pero que genio mujer- contesto el otro a modo de respuesta

-Lily cariño como estas?- preguntó un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones llamado James Potter

-En primera Potter para ti soy Evans, segundo me vuelves a decir cariño y te castro y tercero que te importa

-Yo tambien te extrañe mucho en las vacaciones -dijo James sarcásticamente

-Por Merlín Potter eres increíble

-Lo se

-Déjalo ya Lily con el cerebro de mosquito que tiene es lógico que no te entienda

-Crees que soy idiota Jhonson?

-No lo creo, lo afirmo

-Oigan ya déjense de pelear- dijo un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel

-Remus tiene razón chicas ya fue suficiente- dijo Marian

-¿Remus?- exclamaron las dos chicas

-¿Y desde cuando es Remus?

-Que bien escondido te lo tenias

-No es lo que creen!- gritó Marian entre avergonzada y enojada

Y así transcurrió el viaje con peleas cada dos por tres entre Lily-James y Mireia-Sirius

Remus y Marian no sabian si tirarles un maleficio o tirarlos por la ventana del compartimiento

**

* * *

**


	3. Castigo

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling_

* * *

**Cap 3: Castigo**

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a hogwarts ya era de noche y James y Sirius tuvieron que cambiarse porque estaban mojados por un contratiempo que tuvieron con Lily y Mireia se podria decir que cayeron "accidentalmente" al lago.

Ya en el comedor...

-Queridos alumnos me alegra verlos de nuevo- dijo Dumbledore mirando a James, Sirius y Remus -En primer lugar les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta...bueno...prohibido en segundo lugar nadie puede subir al tercer piso y tercero...¡A COMER!

En todas las mesas aparecieron gran variedad de platos cada uno con una comida diferente. Como siempre los de primer año fueron los únicos que se asombraron con tal acto.

-Ya extrañaba esto- dijo vagamente Sirius

-Quien no- le respondió James

-Al parecer siguen siendo los mismos glotones que antes

-Gepigte egso Lugpign- (repite eso Lupin) dijo Sirius con la boca llena de comida

-Para que si ya me escuchaste- dijo Remus bruscamente

-Que le sucede- Le pregunto susurrando James a Sirius que estaba al lado de el

-Cgeols gqusae egs pojqhe sge achfrca lga lgulna lljhnhga- (creo que es porque se acerca la luna llena)

-Quieres dejar de comer tan solo para contestar?

-Ngo (no)

-No tenias porque responder

-Valla Black- dijo Mir mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sentados los merodeadores- que tu mamá no te alimento en las vacaciones?

-Que graciosa Jhonson

-A propósito...la semana que viene empiezan las eliminatorias para la copa de quidditch

-Qué?- gritó Sirius escupiendo el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando...que por cierto fue a parar a la cara de James- La semana que viene? Pero si apenas hoy es nuestro primer día en hogwarts

-Si lo se pero Dumbledore dijo que mas pronto mejor ya que tenia otras actividades planeadas para este año- respondió Mir

-Por cierto Jhonson...en donde estan Evans y Taylor

-No te importa

-Claro que me importa sino, no preguntaría

-Valla Potter me sorprendes ¿ pensaste esa frase tu solo?- preguntó Lily que se iba acercando a donde estaban ellos junto con Marian

-Se supone que esta es la parte en la que me tengo que reír?- preguntó James

-Si lo consideras una broma...

-Jajajajajajajaja comenzó a reirse James exageradamente

-Estas loco Potter

-Lily- llamó Remus

-Que sucede?

-Tenemos que llevar a los de primer año a sus habitaciones

-Cierto se me había olvidado...Mir, Marian regreso luego

-Te esperamos en la habitación Lil le- dijo Marian

-Pero si primero quieres pasar por la mía nadie te lo prohíbe Evans- dijo James

-Antes muerta Potter

-Yo también te quiero Lil

-Otra vez? (recuerden el capitulo 2)

-Antes de que se vallan necesitaría hablar a solas con todos ustedes- dijo Dumbledore

oOoOoOooOoOoOo oOoOoOooOoOoOo

Ya en el despacho de Dumbledore...

-Que se le ofrece director- preguntó Marian educadamente

-Bien la razón por la que los llame fue porque...

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos

-Estan castigados

-Pero todavía no hicimos nada!- gritó James parandose de la silla

-Todavía?- preguntó Dumbledore alzando una ceja

-Perdón retiro lo dicho...Pero si no hicimos nada!

-Se acuerdan la broma que hicieron el año pasado?

-Mmmm...cual de todas-preguntó Sirius

-La de fin de año

-La que sacamos todo el agua del lago?

-Y inundamos la mitad de hogwarts?

-Incluyendo la sala común de slytherin?

-Y la mazmorra?

-Y aprovechando el caos que había pusimos una bomba fétida en la oficina del profesor Parker? (profesor de pociones)

-Si ,si...bueno el caso es que la profesora Minerva me pidió que los castigara este año ya que el año pasado no tuvimos oportunidad de hacer algo

-Genial apenas empezó el año y ya estamos castigados- dijo James

-Perdone director- dijo Lily- pero nosotras tres que tenemos que ver con esto?

-Si mal no recuerdo señorita Evans ustedes también estaban con los señores aquí presentes

-Pero nosotras solo fuimos a ver que pasaba!- exclamó Mir

-Pero no hay pruebas que las salven señoritas...a si que lamento decirles que también deberán compartir el castigo

-Oigan ustedes- exclamó Lily señalando a lo merodeadores- díganle al director que nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver con la broma que hicieron

-Vamos Lily -dijo James- para que ocultarlo ustedes son igual de culpables que nosotros

-Potter como te agarre te castro!

-Señorita Evans le pediría que evite esa clase de comentarios en mi despacho

-Si Evans que maleducada eres como vas a hablar así en frente del director no tienes vergüenza-acoto Sirius

-Nadie te dio vela en este entierro Black- exclamó Mir

-Señores! Cálmense. Nadie se va a salvar del castigo

-Esto es grandioso- susurró Marian

-Bien...veamos...hmmm

-No se supone que ya tendría que tener el castigo listo?

-Quieres callarte de una ves Jhonson?

-Tu no eres nadie para callarme Black!

-Suficiente! Ya denos el maldito castigo para poder salir de este lugar y no escuchar mas sus estupidas peleas!

-Valla Taylor no sabia esa parte de ti

-La señorita Taylor tiene razón...los castigos son los siguientes:

**Evans y Potter:**

Deben hacer rondas por TODO el castillo TODAS las noches durante 1 MES

Antes de que Lily y James digieran algo Dumbledore continuó

**Black y Jhonson:**

-Yo no pienso hacer mi castigo cerca de esa cosa!

-A quien le dices cosa Jhonson!

-Ves a alguien mas ademas de Potter?

-Cállense o les multiplico el castigo!...como decía...

**Black y Jhonson:**

Ayudar a Hagrid en el bosque prohibido TODAS las noches durante 1 MES

Y por ultimo Lupin y Taylor: Deberán limpiar los pasillos de la torre norte durante una semana

-Que! exclamaron todos porque a ellos les da solo 1 semana!

-Sin peros mañana se pondrán a trabajar les deseo suerte

Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore la profesora Macgonagall que había escuchado lo del castigo de acerco al director

-Albus

-Dime Minerva

-Por que a Lupin y Taylor les pusiste menos castigo?

-Porque creo que ellos no necesitaran tanta ayuda- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

En la habitación de las chicas...

-No lo puedo creer mi castigo será con Potter solo en pensarlo me dan nauseas

-No te quejes el mío es con Black...-aaah(suspiro) al menos una de nosotras tiene suerte

-Lo dices por Remus?- preguntó Marian

-Vamos Marian sabemos que te gusta

-No me gusta!

-Ya Mir dejala si dice que no le gusta será por algo no crees?

-No Lily vamos a hacer que lo suelte, déjamelo a mi

Mireia se paró en el medio de la habitación y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón

-A Marian le gusta Lupin, A Marian le gusta Lupin, A Marian le gusta Lupin!

-Lily! Haz un hechizo silenciador para que los demas no escuchen!

-Y porque no la silenciamos a ella?

-No creo que eso sirva- dijo Marian con una mano en la cabeza y mirando a Mireia gritar

- A Marian le gusta Lupin, A Marian le gusta Lupin, A Marian le gusta Lupin, A Marian le gusta Lupin!

-Esta bien! Si, si me gusta Remus!- dijo Marian sonrojándose

-Viste Lily

-No lo puedo creer

-Pues créelo ella misma lo dijo

-Oigan...que tal si hacemos un grupo como el de los merodeadores...seria genial: haríamos bromas a la noche , descubriríamos pasajes ocultos , nos vengaríamos de los merodeadores...claro menos de Remus aclaró Lily al ver como la miraba Marian

-Lily se volvió loca- le susurró Marian a Mir

-Yo creo que es porque quiere competir con Black y Potter

-Se habrá contagiado de ellos?

-Pues parece que si

-Y bien...que les parece?

-Ahh...bueno..este...yo...por mi esta bien- dijo Marian

-Que va...va a ser divertido y asi me podria vengar de Black

-Ese es el espíritu amigas!

-Ahora hay que buscar un nombre

-Que les parece las white eagles?

-Eso seria mas de revenclaw

-Oigan...quieren hacerle competencia a los merodeadores?...porque tengo un nombre perfecto

Todas se miraron y luego exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo:

¡LAS MERODEADORAS!

* * *


	4. Las merodeadoras

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.Menos los que no conozcan que son mios...que suerte no?

* * *

**Cap 4: La merodeadoras**

-Esto va a ser genial!

-Si! Nos podremos vengar de todos los que me llamaron sangre sucia!

-Pensé que eso no le importaba- le susurró Marian a Mir

-Déjala...es solo una excusa para poder hacerle algo malo a Malfoy

-Ahh

-Bien..ahora hay que planear todo- dijo Lily con entusiasmo mmm veamos...tenemos que hacer algo para que todos sepan que existen las merodeadoras pero que no sepan que somos nosotras

-Lo tengo! Que tal si dejamos nuestra firma en el lugar en el que hacemos nuestras bromas?

-Buena idea, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Marian

-Yo tambien!- exclamó Lily

-Aaaaaaah!- gritó Mireia

-Que te sucede!- exclamaron las otras dos

-A Marian le gusta Lupin, A Marian le gusta Lupin, A Marian le gusta Lupin,

-Ya basta Emma!

-Me llamaste Emma- dijo Mir con ojos llorosos (claro que fingido)- Estas enojada conmigo? Porque? Si yo te quiero! Eres una mala amiga!

-No exageres Mir- dijo Lily

-Ustedes dos son unas insensibles!

-Si, si lo que digas...vamos a comer que se nos hace tarde

-Váyanse traidoras!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**En el comedor...**

-Esto esta delicioso!- exclamó Lily

-Por cierto Lil te diste cuenta de que faltan Remus, Black y Potter?

-Con razón el ambiente esta calmado

-Vamos Lil acaso no te da curiosidad de saber que estarán haciendo?

-Deberán estar en la sala común o tal vez en su habitación

-No lo creo...ellos nunca se pierden una comida...y si se fueron al bosque prohibido? Escuche decir a Daniel Thomas que andaban cerca de ahí

-Que va, con tal de que se pierda Potter no me quejo

-Vamos Lil eres una prefecta

-Tienes razón! Si los agarro en el bosque prohibido a estas horas les podria quitar muchos puntos

-Veo que no te importa perder la copa de las casa en nuestro ultimo año

-No hay tiempo para hablar de eso vamos dijo Lily tirando Marian del brazo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Las chicas no me quieren!- gritó Mireia que estaba sentada a un lado del lago

-Jhonson?- preguntó una voz detrás de Mireia

-Black? Que haces aquí a estas horas no deberías estar comiendo como un troll en el comedor?

-A mi tambien me alegra verte- dijo Sirius con tono sarcástico sentándose a un lado de ella

-Y Potter y Lupin?

-Estan en el bosque prohibido

-Que directo! No temes que se lo diga a alguien mmm por ejemplo a Dumbledore, no, creo que decírselo a Lily seria mejor

-Has lo que quieras

-Te sucede algo Black?...pareces...nose...¿extraño?..quiero decir, mas de lo normal

-No es nada- dijo Sirius ocultando su rostro

-No soy tonta Black...algo te sucede

Lo que paso luego fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Mireia de reaccionar. Sirius se paro y la abrazo agarrandola por la cintura

-Black...

-Perdóname- dijo Sirius antes de romper el abrazo y salir corriendo dejando a una muy (pero muy) confusa Mireia.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de las afueras de hogwarts se encontraban Lily y Marian. La segunda ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a Lily que fueran en busca de los merodeadores ya que al parecer no sabia que al oscurecer el bosque prohibido era demasiado tenebroso.

Lily y Mireia caminaban haciéndose paso entre los arbustos al parecer sin sentido de la orientación

-Lily cambie de idea mejor regresemos al castillo

-Ahora que ya llegamos hasta aquí? Ni loca

-Lil amiga porque no me dices la verdad- dijo Marian usando un tono cariñoso que se notaba a leguas que era falso

-No se a que te refieres...aquí a la vuelta hay un camino si lo tomamos podremos seguir sin hacer mucho esfuerzo

-Lilian eso dijiste hace mas o menos una hora porque no admites que estamos perdidas!

-Porque no lo estamos!

-Ah no! Entonces me quieres decir por donde regresar al castillo!

-Piensas regresar ahora que llegamos hasta aquí! Eres una miedosa

-Lilian Evans!

-De acuerdo, esta bien lo admito estamos perdidas!

-Desde cuando?- preguntó Marian empezando a ponerse nerviosa

-Desde cuando que?

-Desde cuando hace que estamos perdidas?

-Mmm...mira que hermoso Búho

-No intentes cambiar de tema!

Lily tosió algo que pareció ser un _"cinco minutos después que entramos al bosque" _

-Qué?

-cinco minutos después que entramos al bosque- dijo Lily temiendo por la reacción de su amiga

-No lo puedo creer

-Espera un momento- dijo Lily- no oyes ese ruido

-Deja de inventar excusas tontas

-Cállate y escucha

-No puede ser- dijo Marian

-Que sucede?

-Es...es un licántropo!

El licántropo apenas la vio y comenzó a perseguirlas. Lily y Marian no sabían en donde esconderse así que comenzaron a correr. Cuando ya las estaba por alcanzar Marian se tropezó con el tronco de un árbol y quedó inconciente .Justo cuando Lily pensó que iban a morir en ese lugar aparecieron un ciervo y un perro grande y negro que empezaron a atacar al lobo para que ellas pudieran escapar

_Ese es...un grim?-_ pensó Lily .Pero luego se dio cuenta en las circunstancias en la que estaba, cargó a Marian como pudo y siguió al ciervo que al parecer la llevaba de vuelta al castillo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que le habrá sucedido a Black?- se preguntó Mireia mientras se dirigía al castillo Espera un momento esa es Lily Mireia corrió hasta alcanzar a su amiga que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de la puerta de hogwarts

-Lily que estas...por Merlín que le sucedió a Marian

Luego te lo diré ahora tenemos que llevar a Marian a la enfermería dijo Lily. Se notaba a leguas que estaba muy cansada además de los pequeños rasguños que tenia es sus brazos piernas y algunos en la cara.

Mireia la ayudo a cargar a Marian hasta la enfermería. Cuando entraron llamaron a la señora Pomfrey pero al parecer a esas horas ya estaba durmiendo

-Que haremos Lily la señora Pomfrey no esta...

-Al parecer su herida no es grave intentémosla curar nosotras...mmmm...en el verano leí un libro que hablaba sobre estas lastimaduras...déjame pensar

-No tengo toda la noche- dijo Mireia cansada

-Ya...ve por unas vendas que yo iré por la medicina

Cuando Mireia fue por las vendas, Lily fue hasta el armario que estaba en un rincón oscuro de la habitación y tomo un frasco con un liquido color verde musgo.

-Aquí están Lily -dijo Mireia dándole un sobrecito de papel blanco que adentro tenia los vendajes. Lily se acerco a la cabeza de Marian, abrió el frasquito con la medicina, puso un poco sobre la herida y luego le puso las vendas alrededor de la cabeza.

-Ya esta, ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte

-Lily...no es por ser mala ni nada por el estilo pero...MARIAN DESPIERTA YA!- Gritó Mireia al oído de la chica que yacía inconsciente en la camilla

-Mireia!- le gritó Lily, pero ya era tarde Marian ya estaba con los ojos abiertos mirándolas confundida

-Que fue lo que paso? -preguntó Marian

-Pues veras...recuerdas algo?

-Joder Lily, si se acordara no preguntaría no crees?

Antes de que Lily contestara Marian habló

-Lo único que recuerdo es que fuimos al bosque prohibido a buscar a Potter ,Black y Lupin

-No te preocupes- le dijo Lily- no te perdiste de mucho...solo que nos quiso comer un licántropo, apareció un Grim que peleo con el y por ultimo un ciervo nos guió hasta el castillo termino con una sonrisa

-Oh...ya veo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Marian

-Bien, bien, linda historia Lily pero es mejor que nos vallamos antes que venga alguien- dijo Mireia. Así las chicas, haciéndole caso a la joven gritona y maleducada (Mir: a quien le dijiste gritona y maleducada? Autora:... Mir: Por que no me contestas! Ja!..y después yo soy la maleducada Autora: Para que preguntaste si ya sabias Mir: Joder...como odio cuando tiene razón Autora: nn) se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mientras en algún lugar del bosque prohibido...**

-Joder James, porque no te fijas por donde caminas -dijo Sirius cansado cuando su amigo le dio un pisotón en el pie que tenia lastimado

-Perdón respondió- James de igual forma- Es que ya no puedo ni con mi alma

-Juro que cuando vea a Peter lo va a pagar...ese cobarde nos abandono

-Sirius cálmate o vas a tirar a Remus

-Si... -afirmó Sirius acomodando a Remus que estaba inconsciente en su espalda

-Como estarán las chicas?- preguntó James de repente

-No será que quieres decir "Como estará Lily"

-Mhhmm

-Joder...ya te pareces a Jhonson

-Pensando en Jhonson eh?

-Yo no dije que estuviera pensando en ella se defendió Sirius

-No...claro que no...

* * *

**Lo termine! No me gustó mucho como quedó pero en fin...**

**En el próximo capitulo se viene la fina de quidditch! Ahh! Que emoción!**

**Con una espléndida comentarista a la que no le da pena decir lo que piensa y un Sirius que se pone a coquetear con una slytherin en el medio del partido!**

**Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron!**

**Atte:**

**Mireia-Black**


End file.
